


♡ Coffee love ♡

by Bluemoon140515 (Moonlight2211)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight2211/pseuds/Bluemoon140515
Summary: After Minhyuk forces him to change his haircolor to pink, Kihyun finds himself a little stalker~♡





	♡ Coffee love ♡

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit late but happy new year! Hope you had lot of fun and hope this year will be wonderful to you *-*! 
> 
> I'm back with a short story ♡ i don't think this fic will have more than 5 chapters ^^ so wait me soon with the second chapter! 
> 
> This was meant to be a preview ~.~ but after 3.000 words... idk anymore lol 
> 
> Hope you enjoy~

“Lee Fucking Minhyuk! come here I’LL KILL YOU!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THIS TIME FOR REAL” – Kihyun runs after his “Bestfriend” after he noticed the color he chose for his hair – “PINK?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! MINHYUK!!”

“HAHAHAHAHAH” - But the lightly older is laughing uncontrollably as he runs away of the hair shop, letting behind an upset Kihyun and his boyfriend Hoseok, who pays for them because the irresponsible kids forgot about the bill. The now Pink haired man catches him in the park but the white haired is laughing harder than ever, almost losing all the air in his lungs – “I’m sorry HAHAHAHAH I’m AHAHAHA sorry, forgive my HAHAHA a-ass Ki”

“You don’t seem that sorry Lee Minhyuk!!” – Kihyun is really really really pissed, he reached his limit long time ago and now he’s totally regretting _that_ bet with his friend. A month, 30 days, 570 hours, okay he can do it, but Minhyuk is paying for this! With his life!!

“Really Ki” – He says when finally he calms down a little bit, letting go some giggles and drying the tears forming in his eyes – “I don’t get why you’re so upset, the color actually suits you”

“Maybe because is fucking pink?!” - Minhyuk laughs again and hides behind his over-muscle and strong boyfriend while Kihyun is staring at him as if he’s thinking how is the most painful and torturous dead.

“But before you hit me… Can you do it in places I can hide? My brother is coming…”

“Okay, For respect to your little brother I’m not killing you now” – Actually he just wants to see him, his brother, Lee Jooheon, is super cute, funny and friendly, Kihyun loves him a lot – “But when he arrives let’s go somewhere”

“Sure!! That would be awesome!!” – The white haired gives some little jumps as an excited teenager girl and the other two roll their eyes.

“Ki… our shift” – _Oh shit!_ He lost so much time running after Minhyuk, now he has… 5 minutes to be there GREAT!

“We’ll go now Min” – Kihyun rushes being followed closely by Hoseok after gives him a little peck to his boyfriend's lips. Thank goodness the Café isn’t far away and they arrive just in time.

“You’re late!” – His coworker and actually other of his bestfriend (even if they fight as dogs and cats) is already there glaring furious at them when they enter in the Café, a tall, handsome guy called Hyungwon – “Shut up frog”

“Make me Pink Satan” – He laughs as hard as Minhyuk did, when he notices his hair; His torture just begins.

 

~♥~

 

 _Okay,_ Kihyun understands his hair is so colorful, so bright and totally weird for a guy to use it but… WHO THE HEEL GAVE THE RIGHT TO THIS CUSTOMER TO STARE AT HIM SO SHAMELESSLY? 1 minute long and this strange guy is still hypnotized for him – “Ah-hem” – Kihyun clears his throat trying to bring him back to this world because seems as if he was sent to other planet.

“I-I’m sorry” – Wow, what a voice he has. Kihyun almost giggles when the customer meets his eyes and blushes as a girl in love but he’s still a little bit pissed, so his poker face never changes.

“Can I take your order sir?” – He repeats again because the first one was unnoticed. His voice sounds so sharp and even if he thinks he shouldn’t use it with a custumer he still can’t care less, especially when Hoseok hit him to reminder him his place _(How dares he?!)_

“Y-Yeah” – The poor guy seems almost scared and immediately turns red – “A-a Macchiato p-please”

“Something else?” – The pink haired proceeds his order after he shakes his head and pays while Hyungwon makes the drink behind him, the boy in front of him takes the chance to look at his hair again and Kihyun really wants to kill him. Hyungwon finally passes him the coffee and Kihyun talks again... – “Thank you for chose Monstar ca…”

Okay if he didn’t like him before now he surely _hates_ this customer _too_ much, especially when he doesn’t even thank him or look at him… or anything! Before rushes out of the shop – “Weird customer uh?” – His tall friend comments and the elder nods totally agreeing with him.

“Yeah and disrespectful too!” – He growls – “Next time you'll take his order okay?!”

“Maybe he’s not coming here anymore” – His muscle and too kind hearted friend says – “You scared the poor boy to dead, did you see his face? He seemed as if he wanted to cry Kihyun”

“But he was staring at me!!” – The pink haired whines, he doesn’t think he did something wrong at all.

“Your hair actually” – Hoseok pointed, a bit disappointed of his friend's behavior – “I think he liked it”

“I don’t care!! I don’t like people staring at me!” – He rolls his eyes, upset – “And thanks to your boyfriend everyone is doing exactly that now, especially that weirdo”

“Kihyun…” – Hoseok uses a low tone, as if he’s scolding a child – “If he come again A.PO.LO.GI.ZE” –

“Fine!” – ‘ _Maybe he’ll not come back again as Hyungwon said_ ’ he thinks and hopes it’ll be true.

But he comes again two days later with a rose in hand.

Kihyun looks at him when he enters the café. After his anger lower down he shamelessly checks this guy out ( _He’s not the only one who can do it right?)_ and _wow_ he’s pretty. Light brown hair perfectly styled down, brown eyes that seem a little bit innocent, his lips, _oh god_ , his lips! They’re so pink and thin and really really pretty, his body… well he doesn’t have big muscles as Hoseok or tall and perfectly proportioned as Hyungwon but this guy is extremely good looking but what Kihyun likes the most about him is his voice… “Excuse me…”

“Y-yes Sir Can I take your order?” – The pink haired forces a smile, unnoticed by the other because he’s looking at the floor, blushing deeply as if he’s planning to run away anytime, maybe he was too rude to him before, he feels a little bit guilty, just a little bit.

“A-a macchiato please” – The brown haired looks up few seconds and avoids his gaze almost immediately; Kihyun wants to laugh and coo at him, he’s kind of cute.

“Something more, sir?” – He nods – “A cake… chocolate cake…”

“Immediately” – Kihyun prepares his order and passes it to him after he pays, but the weird guy puts everything in a cute bag painted with hearts and flowers with the rose inside and gives it to him.

“I-I’m sorry again” – and then runs away, letting behind a very confused Kihyun staring at the gift in his hand. ‘What the hell?!’

“Bro… you have a not-too-secret admirer” – Hyungwon said staring at his very embarrassed friend – “What happened now? He confessed?”

“He just said “I’m sorry” before run” – Kihyun shakes his head and leaves the bag in the change room; He still needs to attend other customers. At the end of the day the pink haired takes home the little bag, smiling, giggling, laughing alone only thinking about this weird but cute guy.

Even the rose is _pink._

The next day he also goes to the café, he’s wearing a pink oversized hoodie and light blue jeans ‘ _so cute~_ ’ Kihyun thinks. He also notices this guys is wearing earrings in each ear and a thin chain with a “C”, his hair is down again and _oh shit_ …. Is he using blue contact lenses? This is too much for Kihyun.

“Good Afternoon Sir Can I get your order?” – He’s determined to get at least his name today, he smiles and stares at the shy tomato in front of him.

“A-A Macchiato please?” – “C” replies but still looking at the floor – “I’ll do it now”

While the pink haired is doing the drink he can feel the shy guy’s eyes on him, turning around fast to catch his gaze and smiles, not playful or evilly as the one he could use when he’s trying to flirt instead he uses a fondly one but the brown haired seems as if he’ll have a heart attack anytime soon.

“Here your drink” – His customer gives him the exact amount of money and tries to run away again but this time Kihyun stops him just in time – “I’m Yoo Kihyun, Can I get your name too?”

He finally meets his gaze and his face is all red, but this time he replies “C-Changkyun”

He doesn’t say his last name but its okay, Kihyun isn’t pressuring him – “Nice to meet you Changkyun… See you tomorrow?” – He releases his hold when the other nods and finally leave.

“Kihyun…” – His tall friend tries to pester him again.

“Yes I know Hyungwon, let me be…”

“I just wanted to say you’ll kill him” – He notices the teasing tone – “I’ve never seen someone blushing so hard before”

The eldest rolls his eyes - “Don’t you have anything to do frog?”

“So sensible Satan”

This guy… Changkyun, actually comes the next day, as cute as always and walks directly to him – “Good afternoon Changkyun, can I take your order?”

He’s still a bit shy but meest his eyes at least twice before he looks away - “A Macchiato please”

“Sure~” – He does the drink but this time he wants to talk at least a bit more – “So… Tell me Changkyun, How old are you?”

“E-eighteen” – _Wow he replied… what improvement!_

“I’m your Hyung then, I’m 21” – He turns around and smiles, letting the drink in front of him – “You’re in college I guess, are you attending to the local university?”

“Y-yeah” – Great, he’ll see him there at least – “I’m moving this week actually”

“Really? That’s great! Want me to show you around?” – Hoseok and Hyungwon, who are closely hearing the conversation, smirk knowing at him but Kihyun ignores them, Changkyun is more interesting than them together...

“T-thanks b-but” - The brown haired seems a little bit sad – “My brother is doing that now”

“Oh” – The pink haired can’t say he’s not disappointed but hides it very well – “The offer is still whenever you want”

He winks and immediately the boy in front of him becomes a blush mess, even his neck and tips of his ears are red and Kihyun giggles – “I’ll go now, thanks for your time Hyung”

“See you tomorrow?” – He dares to ask and Changkyun nods, letting a soft “See you” before rushes to the exit door.

“Not now frog” – He interrupts him before he can talk.

“You’re fucked Satan”

The next day a Hoseok in crisis welcomes Kihyun when he enters the Café, seems as Minhyuk has been seeing a new guy for some days and ignoring him, but both Hyungwon and him think he’s over thinking, their elder is the definition of perfection but still he’s insecure.

“But… Do you ever see him with this guy?” – Hyungwon, being a guy who acts as if he doesn’t care about a lot of things, is the best one giving advices.

“N-No but the last time I saw him he was messaging a guy and he said he’s meeting his brother this week but I called Jooheony and he said he’ll come in two weeks! He’s lying!”

“Boy… I don’t think Minhyuk is that kind of guy” – Kihyun comments but not trying to cheer him up or defending him because he’s his bestfriend, actually he truly thinks Minhyuk is incapable to do something like this. The platinum haired can be an ass sometimes but he’s a good guy… a bit noisy… but a good guy.

Then the bell of the door sounds letting them know a new customer has come, Changkyun! – “Hi Changkyun-ah!!” – He quickly runs to the counter ignoring his best friends and greets the younger, who a bit shy smiles back, _Adorable~_

“Hi… Hmm… Kihyun-shi”

“Hyung, call me Hyung” – He blushes again and turns around avoiding his gaze, Kihyun, being a bit playful, leans on the counter to get closer to Changkyun and follows his gaze to make at least an eye contact but the brownish haired keeps moving away and he can’t help but giggle – “A Macchiato Changkyunnie?~”

His necks and ears turns bright red and Kihyun’s enjoying this too much, he motions Hyungwon to prepare the drink for him because he wants to talk with this guy more.

“Tell me Changkyunnie, do you like my hair?” – He says finally meeting his eyes, the younger shyly nods and he smiles warmly – “Want to touch it?”

“C-Can I?” – He nods and closes his eyes as Changkyun's shaking hands strokes his hair, his fingertips against his hair, his soft touch, almost send Kihyun to an unknown world, he can’t understand why he is acting like this with a stranger when he literally _hates_ people touching him… or people in general.

He’s so comfortable with his hands that whines when they stop, then look at his friend behind him with a knowing smile – “Frog…”

“Here you have Satan” – Changkyun tries to hide his smile but too late, Kihyun sees it and it’s really cute, he tries to _not_ tease him, he really tries –

“Oh… Changkyunnie~ are you laughing at me?” – His smile just makes sense to his nickname, so evilly (beautiful)

“No Hyung~” – He cutely says and Kihyun takes his hands when he tries to cover his smiles to see it in his full splendor.

“I saw you!” – Both Changkyun and Kihyun are giggling as idiots in love and Hyungwon can’t stop but join them too.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry” – Changkyun says but he doesn’t seem to regret it at all, then his phone rings and notices they’re still holding hands. Kihyun takes them away so the younger can read the message, then his face change with a little pout – “I-I’m sorry Hyung, I need to go now…”

“See you tomorrow then!” – He shouts when the younger man rushes out of the café, this is already a habit already. He wonders who called him, maybe his brother? Or his mom? Anyone… but a girlfriend or boyfriend… please.

“Boy…” – His tall friend who is closely looking at the scene talk again.

“I know frog… I’m fucked”

“I wanted to say I like him for you…”

“Yeah… I like him for me too”

“I’m sorry but both of you forgot your friend is suffering here? ... _Alone”_ – They spend the rest of the day convincing him Minhyuk is incapable to do something like that.

The next day Changkyun appears in front of him with a big bag on hand, still as cute as ever and this time he looks at Kihyun in the eyes and smiles showing him those cute dimples… (Kihyun realizes he suddenly has a dimple kink) – “Hi Hyung”

Finally Changkyun is letting his shy side fade and turning a bit friendly, if all that happen in a little bit over a week then Kihyun can’t wait to see his fully personality.

“Hi Changkyunnie… Do you want a Macchiato today?” – He gets surprised when Changkyun shakes his head –

“Wow a change!” – ‘ _Other change_ ’ he wants to say but restrain before he becomes shy again.

“Today I want what Hyung likes” – He says and Kihyun wants to coo at him.

“Me?” – He asks very surprised but when Changkyun smiles and nods he mirrors his act – “I like Americano, but everyone loves it so… Cappuccino?”

 

“A cappuccino then” – Kihyun turns around to do it himself since Hyungwon is busy with the tables and Hoseok is in the kitchen. When he’s done and turns around the view receiving him makes him giggle and coo in his mind... Changkyun’s holding a stuffed animal.

A hamster precisely, a big and pink stuffed hamster – “You like pink a lot right? This is for me?”

Changkyun nods turning red and all shy again but Kihyun now coo out loud taking the hamster in his hands to hug it tightly against his chest - “I just thought it looks like you”

“Thank you Changkyunnie~” – The pink haired can’t say what comes into him when he leans above the counter to peck softly Changkyun’s cheek, turning a darker shade of red in the act – “I love it”

“You’re Welcome!” – He pays and runs to the door.

“See you tomorrow!” – Kihyun shouts behind him but this time Changkyun stops and turns around to look at him as a cute scolded puppy and the elder knows he’ll be weak of him if he gets to know him better – “I-I can’t tomorrow b-but I’ll come back soon!”

Kihyun doesn’t try to hide his disappoint but he said he’s coming again so he’ll just patiently wait and he kissed him and Changkyun didn’t show any disgust so it’s okay…. Changkyun is opening to him.

“Satan… why you are being all disgusting smiling alone?”

“Shut up frog… let me be, I’m happy”

But his happiness doesn’t last long, a day, two, three and Changkyun doesn’t go to the café. At the forth day Kihyun is already all sulking and pouting, as well as Hoseok who found Minhyuk hugging a boy he doesn’t know and he’s almost crying.

“Maybe he’s just a friend, you know Minhyuk likes hug people” – Hyungwon, being the voice of the reason there, tries to convince him to talk with his boyfriend before jumps into conclusions and accuse him of something like this.

“But he’s just _that_ touchy with anyone else than me and Jooheony, and he said me again he’s with his brother when Jooheon is at the other side of Korea!” – Well, actually his excuses sounds so guilty, but still they can't believe he can cheat on Hoseok, he loves him too much so they try to calm him down before he starts crying as a baby in front of every customer there.

The three baristas are surprised, maybe a bit hurt for Kihyun and Hoseok, when Minhyuk enters in the café with his arms all over a very well known brown haired man… Changkyun.

“Hi guys!” – Minhyuk says excited, smiling as the sun he is, and for first time in 3 years they’ve known Hoseok he seems as if he’ll be using his strong arms to choke Changkyun.

“Can’t believe you!! Coming here to show the guy you’re cheating on me Lee Minhyuk!” – His voice is sharp and cold, he’s really pissed.

“Cheating? Who I am cheating? With whom I am cheating?” – He is really offended and Changkyun's really scared, hiding behind him looking for protection – “Fuck I came here to introduce to my bestfriends and my boyfriend my little brother and I’m being treated like this?!”

_**“Brother?!”** _

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? ♡.♡ hope you liked it ~
> 
> Thank you so much for read it and i apologize for any mistake :$


End file.
